My pain
by MizuKeyLabilzzz
Summary: SEORANG BOCAH YANG HARUS MEMUASKAN NAFSU BIRAHI DARI SEORANG XANXUS. Xanxus Squalo fic. Enjoy it minna-san... Saya author baru di fandom KHR Indonesia.


Halo semuanya... Ini Key,author baru yang masih coba-coba dalam membuat cerita abal bin aneh ini.

Kali ini saya akan mencoba sebuah peruntungan cerita dalam fandom Katekyo Hitman harap hasilnya tidak akan sejelek tulisan saya yang kemarin.

Mohon dukungannya senpai-senpai semua...

Desclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ini bukan punya saya.

Warning: Cerita ini berisi tentang Sho-ai,Boy x Boy, Man x Man, Yaoi dan masih banyak akan typo atau kekurangan kata..Disini,saya menggambil plot Alternate Univers (AU) serta OOC Yang tidak bisa di hindari.

Pair: XANXUS SQUALO

Summarry: Seorang bocah laki-laki yang manis dan polos harus bertemu dengan seorang pria yang kejam dan memiliki birahi yang sangat tidak terbendung.

Enjoy it minna-san...

Superbi Squalo. Seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun dengan paras cantik nan manis ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Diusianya yang masih sangat kecil ini, ia harus mau -walaupun ia tidak mau- melayani nafsu birahi dari seorang Boss besar mafia Varia yang bernama Xanxus.

Benar-benar suatu keadaan yang sangat memiriskan hati. Namun, apa boleh buat. Nasi telah menjadi bubur tidak akan dapat di ubah menjadi nasi lagi. Seperti itulah ungkapan yang pantas di tujukan pada alur kehidupan bocah malang ini. Tidak perlu menyesalinya. Tapi, semua itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan bagi bocah manis nan cantik ini yang masih belum tau akan dunia.

Kalaupun ingin menyalahkan, siapa pula yang patut disalahkan? Sang ayah dan Ibu yang membuatnya lahir ke dunia ini lalu membuatnya berada di tempat terkutuk ini dan mengharuskannya tinggal dengan iblis maniak alcohol ini? Atau ingin menyalahkan takdir hidupnya? Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Kalau boleh, ia ingin menangis sekeras apapun di pangkuan sang ibu dan mengadukan semua perbuatan yang di lakukan Xanxus pada sang ayah. Namun, kenyataannya ia hanya seorang diri di neraka yang berlabelkan sebuah istana megah nan mewah di Varia ini.

Dan ia pun dapat merasakan bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang paling menyedihkan di seluruh pelosok alam jagad raya ini. Benar-benar bocah yang memiliki pemikiran sempit akan alur hidupnya. Namun, suatu hari nanti, ia pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang patut dan layak jika di panggil 'Angel without wings but has a Devil in his' .

Malam ini, rasanya ia harus merasakan sakitnya siksaan, perihnya luka serta panasnya neraka dalam ikatan pintu surga. Pasalnya, malam ini pria itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali datang di rumah besar bak istana iblis itu.

Ya. Malam ini Xanxus (nama pria itu) pasti akan melakukan ritualnya tiap malam dengan bocah manis ini. Yaitu memuaskan birahinya dengan sex toy ysng slalu terkurung dalam kamar besar miliknya. Tepatnya, Superbi Squalo yang selalu menjadi mainannya dalam hubungan ini.

Malam pun tiba. Dan, didalam sana Squalo sudah disiapkan dengan anggun dan sesuai dengan keinginan sang Boss besar Varia ini. Mendandani bocah berambut silver ini adalah pekerjaan termudah yang Lussuria terima dari sang , anak ini lumayan penurut dalam berbagai hal. Seperti, menyuruhnya memakai pakaian apapun dan menyuruhnya makan makanan apapun yang berasal dari Xanxus, dia pasti mau melakukannya. Yah, walau dengan keterpaksaan dalam hatinya.

Pasalnya, anak manis ini sangat takut dan trauma akan perbuatan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Xanxus. Menyetubuhinya secara paksa saat ia (Xanxus) dalam keadaan mabuk. Hal itu, membuat tubuh juga psikisnya menderita trauma yang berkepanjangan.

Walau Xanxus menyadari akan trauma itu, ia masih saja terus memaksakan dirinya pada anak merasa seperti seorang pedhopillia yang sangat menakutkan. Karena, jika ia tengah melakukan hal 'itu' ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti melakukannya pada tubuh anak itu sampai semua birahinya terpenuhi.

Malam semakin larut saat Xanxus memasuki kamar besarnya yang di sana telah terlelap bocah manis berambut silver dengan memakai kimono tipis putih yang tadi di berikan Lussuria padanya.

Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang memasuki kamar yang ia tinggali, sontak Squalo pun terbangun di buatnya. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang king-size milik Xanxus saat ia dengar derap langkah itu semakin mendekat dan berat.

Saat ia menengok kearah dimana asal suara itu berada, betapa kagetnya ia. Disana, tepatnya di depan ranjangnya, ia lihat sosok Xanxus yang berdiri tegak dengan menggenggam sebuah botol minuman keras yang isinya telah berkurang separuh.

Tubuh mungil anak ini pun mulai bergetar takut dan mulai berkeringat dingin saat ia melihat sosok Xanxus yang menyeringai setan di depannya.

" It's show time." Ucapnya ala maniak yang tidak ingin kehilangan mangsanya.

Squalo yang menyadari arti akan ucapan Xanxus tadi, hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri di samping king-size Xanxus.

" Ayo kita mulai permainan ini, My lovely Squally." Paparnya dengan seringai dingin andalannya.

" J-ja... Jangan mendekatiku!" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

Mendengar perkataan yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Squalo, Xanxus langsung berbalik untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya yang memang selalu terkunci. Baik itu pagi, siang, atau pun malam. Setelah ia mengunci pintu itu, ia lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dimana Squalo berdiri tadi.

Dengan paras pucat pasi, Squalo memundurkan langkahnya menghindari Xanxus. Namun, takdir berkata lain pada anak manis ini. Saat ia terus mundur untuk menghindari Xanxus, ia malah tersandung tepian ranjang Xanxus. Dan itu membuat ia sukss terjatu di ranjang empuk itu dengan posisi siap saji.

Saat ia terjatuh, komono tipis dan pendek yang ia kenakan tersingkap keatas. Hingga menampakkan paha mulusnya yang sering kali membuat Xanxus terangsang dan menggila.

Itu semua belum seberapa dibandingkan saat Xanxus yang menggila lagi saat melihat bibir mungil miliknya. Dengan cepat ia tutupi paha nya yang terbuka tadi. Ia berharap Xanxus tidak akan terangsang akibat kecelakan itu tadi. Namun, dugaannya meleset jauh. Pasalnya, Xanxus malah terlihat semakin terangsang saat melihat tindakan Squalo yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan cara yang jarang di lakukan anak-anak seumurannya.

Yaitu dengan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam selimut tebal yang ada diatas ranjang Xanxus mulai menampakkan ada sebuah kobaran nafsu yang membara untuk melakukan sex dengan anak manis di hadapannya ini.

" Kau ingin menggodaku,hm?" Tanyanya dengan seringai yang terpampang manis di wajah tampannya.

" A-aku... Ti-tidak ber-mak-sud seperti itu." Balasnya dengan paras yang membuat Xanxus tidak tahan lagi untuk menerkamnya saat itu juga. Karena, Squalo menjawab pertanyaan Xanxus tadi dengan ekspresi polosnya yang mampu membuat seorang Xanxus yang dingin dan kasar itu cum dengan mudahnya.

Dengan cepat Xanxus naik keatas ranjang miliknya dan langsung menindih tubuh mungil anak ini. Melihat Xanxus yang naik keatas ranjang dan menindihnya, Squalo pun terkejut dan berontak dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Memberontak seperti itu, tidak akan membuatku melepaskanmu Baby." Papar Xanxus dengan dingin.

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Squalo, Xanxus langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan merobek kimono yang tadi ia pakai. Dengan tanpa hambatan, Xanxus langsung melahap kulit putih indah milik Squalo tepat di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Dengan keras ia gigit permukaan kulit mulus itu. Dan seketika itu juga, Squalo menjerit kesakitan.

" ARGH!" Teriaknya dengan menahan perih di bahunya. Tangisnyapun pecah saat Xanxus dengan lebih dalam menancapkan giginya kedalam permukaan kulit Squalo. Sampai-sampai, darah segarpun mengalir dari luka itu. Namun, Xanxus tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia terus saja menghisap serta melumat marks yang di buatnya.

Dan... TBC !

Saya akhiri dulu lemon ini. Soalnya saya kehilangan ide untuk meneruskannya. Jadi, mohon read dan review-nya dari para senpa-senpai semuanya.

Salam kenal MIZU KAZE NO SASORI aka KEY


End file.
